Breaking Benjamin: Sonfic Collections
by Zoranthi
Summary: One-shot Sonfics about all the Naruto Character from the start of there lives till the end of them, from all the pain to all the laughter.
1. Anthem of the Angels

****

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Anthem of the Angels**_

_"Because in the end even the purest of Angels die"_

********

* * *

White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead

Sasuke stared at the pure white ceiling blankly, not a single emotion crossed his face. It was like he was watching but not seeing. Like the world was passing him by as he stayed still, like a frozen corpse. Small raindrops pelted against the window like a broken record, it was days like these in which he hated the most.

Rainy days.

The rain made it seem like the heavens were crying for him, for his family, for the pain and suffering he has endured. Dark bags hung under Sasuke's eyes showing that he hadn't slept in days. The memories seemed so fresh, like He was replaying them again and again, like He had done once so…_so long ago._

_**Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I**_

Sasuke stared at the graves, he hadn't moved in six hours. He just stared, no one approached him in his moment of grieving. After all today was the day, the day Itachi Uchiha murdered his family, his clan. Sasuke stared at the grave stones like a lifeless doll, like some one who had seem one too many battles and horrors in his life time, one which was true. Sasuke had seen too many horrors, but unlike most he had seen worst of the worst. He had seen his own family murdered and replayed over and over. For someone like Sasuke this was unforgettable, not that he could anyways. There were only two things in Sasuke's whole life that he truly wanted, he wanted to avenge his family and he wanted to be with his family forever.

**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye**

His cold, hard, lifeless eyes down casted at the last thought, he felt ashamed for his thoughts but in the middle of his sleepless nights he can't help it. He always thought about what it would be like for his own black stone to be set next to his parents in the front of the Uchiha Graveyard. He would lie next to his parents for all eternity. For some sick reason that seemed like a pretty good idea right now for him. Sasuke looked up once again at the small black graves, his eyes re-reading the names over and over again.

_Fugaku Uchiha_

_Mikoto Uchiha_

As if re-reading it would some how make it less true, less real.

**Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey**

For the first time since Sasuke was little, _he cried_. He mentally berated himself for crying, but at this point he didn't care. For ten minutes he just cried, until he looked up determinedly at the stones.

"_Mom, Dad. I'm leaving, I might not be back, but I promise I will avenge you."_

…

"_I will get stronger."_

And with that he left, it was already night by then. Tonight Sasuke was leaving, he would get stronger, he would **end** Itachi.

**Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I**

"Sasuke!"

He stopped as the annoying pinkette stepped in front of him. Sasuke looked indifferent, but on the inside he was kicking himself for not noticing her earlier.

"Sakura."

Sasuke said dully, she looked a little perplexed but he didn't care. After awhile he left her lying on a cold hard bench. It was more than she deserved in his eyes, not after the trouble she'd put him through, with her annoying fan-girl attitude, and her pitiful ninja skills. She was treated way better than she should have. But her words did strike a nerve in him, he knew she liked him but he never thought she loved him.

'_Take me with you!'_

Why did she want to go, she was loyal to Konoha so why leave.

'_I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!' _

Love. She can't love me, she's thirteen, she knows nothing of love.

**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye**

Sasuke stared down at Itachi angrily, it couldn't have been true. He has to be lying, Itachi couldn't have killed everyone, mom and dad, to save the village, to save me. But deep down inside he knew it was true. Sasuke fell to his knees as tears began to cascade down his face. He shook his head, the same pain and sorrow filled him like it did last time. After the massacre. How could I have not seen it, the dead, cold look in his eyes? Itachi had been dying, no; he had died a long time before now. Now he ceased to exist; now he was gone.

_My brother, my mom, dad, everyone. They're gone, gone because of Konoha. _

_They will pay!_

**You're dead alive**

**You're dead alive**

**You're dead alive**

**You're dead alive**

Sasuke stared at Naruto hatefully, after everything they did to him, he would still fight for them, still defend them. Why would he still protect that pathetic village after everything? Sasuke charged up his Chidori and ran at Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto the same, but he used the Rasengan. There two boys met within a second their two most powerful Justus clashing. The explosion destroyed everything in the surrounding area. Naruto landed gracefully the Kyuubi enhancing his features as he gave into it even more. We continued to fight the longer the battle continued the more tired Sasuke became, Naruto's endless energy kept him going longer but he too was beginning to tire out. Naruto sent a showdown clone after Sasuke distracting him for a second but that second was long enough. The moment Sasuke's attention was diverted Naruto hit him full on with a Kyuubi powered Rasengan. That ball of swirling chakra connected Sasuke's chest. His eyes widening as the Rasengan's power ripped his chest open. Every memory of the two came flooding back and Sasuke could help but feel a little resent for the fact the weak Naruto managed to beat him. And that Naruto had the life Sasuke couldn't, he had friends, he had people who cared. And in his final moments Sasuke couldn't have helped but feel a little happy, that now he would be with his brother and family once again.

**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

SONG: Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin


	2. Without You

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING_**

Without You

_"I couldn't live without you, because that's how family works, right"_

* * *

Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand a broken man

Naruto stood at the entrance of the Konoha Gate; he stood there often, wondering about what his life would be like if he were to leave. No one wanted him around; they had said it many times. His eyes portrayed only pain as he thought,

_Would anyone care if I just disappeared?_

No matter how many times he tried telling himself that someone would care. In the back of his mind he knew that no one would shed a tear over him. Not even the children in the village. Naruto couldn't understand why the people of the village hated him. He never hurt them or anything so why did they hate him so.

_All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you_

_Mizuki lied, He was just like the rest._

Naruto felt anger bubbling inside him as Mizuki began to chase him through the forest, although in reality he wasn't so surprised. He hid behind a tree but Mizuki manage to find him anyway. Mizuki had a nearly manacle look on his face as he threw his giant Shuriken as Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes ready to take the blow that would end him, but it never came instead all he could feel was a warm breath on him. Naruto looked up to see Iruka standing over him the giant Shuriken imbedded into his back.

_Iruka is protecting me?_

Naruto looked up shocked he simply couldn't understand why Iruka would risk his life to protect him. Mizuki seemed semi-shocked but happy at the same time. Mizuki then yelled at Naruto telling him that he was the Nine-Tailed Fox-Kyuubi. Time seemed to stop for Naruto and all the hatred he got from the village played in his mind. Each time the villagers called him a demon, a monster. He felt a sudden pang of anguish, as the truth set on him. Iruka continuously told Naruto to run but he wouldn't.

_I don't care what I am. I will never abandon someone in need!_

_Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_

Naruto wanted to help Sasuke fight Orochimaru, really he did. But for some reason he just couldn't. He was scared. The Snake-Sannin scared him. He didn't want to die, and as his tem was he knew he would. But if he didn't fight they would die anyway. So in a split second, Naruto jumped from the tree and began to attack Orochimaru with everything he had. He needed Sasuke and Sakura's help but Sasuke was doing his own thing and Sakura was petrefied in fear. Naruto knew they needed to work as a team but they didn't have time to think of a stragedy. Not when the moment they let there guard down Orochimaru would kill them.

Naruto began to lose focus as the Snake-Sannin grabbed his stomach and did something, he had no idea what but it hurt. Naruto watched helplessly as the Snake-thing latched itself onto Sasuke's neck and then left just as quickly.

The pain burned in his stomach but he couldn't leave Sasuke like that. Naruto watched as Sakura ran over to a screaming Sasuke and he smiled slightly, atleast he knew they'd be okay for now. And Naruto let the darkness take him over, barely aware of the throbbing pain anymore.

_Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less, I won't forget_

Naruto was mad. No that was an understatement, when the new 5th Hokage, Tsunade told him Sasuke had left in the middle of the night he was down-right furious. Naruto looked over at Sakura she looked dead, and hopeless. I knew then what I had to do, and that I was the only one who could. I put on my brightest smile and walked over to her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll bring Sasuke back. Promise."

Naruto smiled at his words and Sakura seemed extremely happy, because she knew like he did once Naruto Uzumaki makes a promise he keeps it. Naruto knew how Sakura felt though. The pain of losing his best friend no, his brother felt. It hurt more than any wound ever would.

_Come back down save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bear and face the truth_

Naruto stared at Sasuke, he wanted him to come back home, back to Konoha. He wanted him to give up on revenge and come back, but he knew Sasuke maybe better than anyone. And he knew Sasuke would never come back home without seeing his brother dead. And maybe that's what hurt the most about this. Because he knew Sasuke's revenge would destroy him in the end. Naruto didn't know why or how, he just knew.

_I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forgive  
Don't leave me here again  
I'm with you forever, the end_

Naruto watched brokenly as Sasuke began to leave. He hated him so much right now, Sasuke tried to kill him, he tried to hurt Sakura. Naruto wanted to yell out to him, he wanted to tell him he's not as alone as he thinks. That he has friends, people who care about him, who love him. Naruto watched in silent agony as Sasuke destroyed himself more and more each day, each second.

_Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive, forget you, the end  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end_

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's lifeless body, Crystalline tears flowed down his cheeks dripping onto the cold body of his best friend.

_Is this really what it came down to?_

Naruto began to lose consciousness from his own wounds. He knew if e were to lose consciousness he would die, but at the moment he didn't care. Also even in the end of things, even though he knew Sasuke would be the reason for his death he couldn't bring himself to hate Sasuke. Because in the end he thought maybe he'd have down the same.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Song: Without You by Breaking Benjamin

Also, I guess you could say this was a SasuNaru thing, I guess. I kinda thought it was more a friend/family relationship thing. But whatever floats your boat.

**ALSO:**

**Thanks for the people whom Reviewed!**


	3. Dear Agony

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN!

Dear Agony

_"My agony was nothing compared to yours."_

* * *

**I have nothing left to give**  
**I have found the perfect end**  
**You were made to make it hurt**  
**Disappear into the dirt**  
**Carry me to heaven's arms**  
**Light the way and let me go**  
**Take the time to take my breath**  
**I will end where I began**

_I did it._

That was Itachi's first real thought since he shut down. That's how he did it anyway, he shut himself away and let the murderer out, and he unleashed the monster within, the monster that killed his clan. Sasuke hadn't returned home yet, he must have been out training for longer than expected. Although that may have worked out better for Itachi, he had more time now. More time to think things through, in all honesty Itachi never thought the massacre would work so well. But then again he had help, he had Madara Uchiha. The shunned clan leader from so long ago, Madara practically jumped at the opportunity to murder his traitorous kin. It truly hadn't been so long since he had finished killing them all but now he just wanted Sasuke to come already. The room was covered with blood, the blood of his parents. It seemed was intoxicating, it made him want to blanch and throw up. It was completely and utterly disgusting.

_Finally,_

He heard a shrill screech fill the air. A scream filled with horror and pain, Itachi had heard that scream many times before in his life. But never before did he think he'd hear it emanate from his sweet little brother. Although at this moments time he couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was killing the rest of his clan. Sasuke came running into the room multiple emotions flitted across his face as he took what had happened. Pain, sadness, realization, confusion, anger and then sorrow. Still Itachi didn't care. He taunted his brother for a little while and went to make the final move to end his pathetic life. But catching the sight of his little brother every memory came flooding back. It wasn't the memories that hit him hard. It was the emotions that came with them. And in that moment he realized he couldn't kill his little brother.

**And I will find the enemy within**  
**because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**

Itachi fled the Uchiha compound, and ran, he ran until he couldn't run anymore. It was daybreak by the time he stopped running. Itachi looked around accessing his situation, he was standing by a river in the middle of a forest, he used his chakra to see if anyone else was around, and he was alone. Itachi walked slowly over to the riverside, dropping out of his emotionless state. He stared at the water, watching his reflection. His eyes held so much pain, so much sorrow. Right now, relaxation hit Itachi. The realization that he, Itachi Uchiha had just murdered his whole clan. Tears began to fill Itachi's eyes, until he couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears began to fall from his eyes and down his face.

**Dear Agony**  
**Just let go of me**  
**Suffer slowly**  
**Is this the way it's got to be?**  
**Dear Agony**

Itachi continued to cry as the pain and loneliness set in, He was a monster, and there was no turning back for him. Sasuke would kill him, and he would cease to exist. Itachi stared at his reflection still sobbing as he punched the water, where his face had once been. He gasped painfully as he realized his hands were still covered in blood, the blood of his people. He tried to wash it off in the river, but he could still feel it, he knew it was there even though the red substance had long washed away. He knew there blood was on him.

_What kind of monster am I?_

**The worst kind.**

He hadn't been expecting a reply so he flung himself around his Mangekyou Sharingan fully activated. He looked around manically, but no one was there. Itachi knew it now, that completing the task at hand he had thrown himself into the deepest, darkest pits of insanity.

**Dear Agony**  
**Just let go of me**  
**Suffer slowly**  
**Is this the way it's got to be?**  
**Don't bury me**  
**Faceless enemy**  
**I'm so sorry**  
**Is this the way it's gotta be?**  
**Dear Agony**

Itachi still remembered the day he sat in the hospital in Mist. The day he had been diagnosed with Tuberculosis, A small fear twinge within him. A small voice in the back of his head told him that maybe Sasuke wouldn't be able to kill him. But the nurse insisted that if he were to take his medicine and relax that he should have been fine. Itachi knew this was a lie however. He knew he wouldn't be fine, he knew would die. But he just had to make it long enough for Sasuke to kill him. He felt the heat rise in his chest again, like he was being set on fire form the inside out. He grabbed his chest and began to cough violently, the nurse rush to his side with a needle that would most likely knock him out. Itachi didn't even flinch as she jabbed the needle into him, all he did was unfold his hand and watch as the deep crimson fluid dripped off his hand and into his lap.

And then the nothing.

**Suddenly**  
**The lights go out**  
**Let forever**  
**Drag me down**  
**I will fight for one last breath**  
**I will fight until the end**

Itachi watched as his enemies beat Kisame down, Although his partner was holding back for the sake of prolonging the fight. There was never an opponent that could take Kisame down the feared Monster of the Hidden Mist. Itachi dodged another blow from the enemy with grace and ease, suddenly he felt stupid for being o a mission such as this, capturing the Three-Tailed Monkey Jinchuuriki was far too easy. And the worse part of it was now, only now that they had the host body had the village actually cared. Itachi didn't want to be prolonged too much longer, for he hadn't had his medication and after going through nearly 50 enemy ninja he was growing tired.

**And I will find the enemy within**  
**Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**

"Kisa—"Itachi started but was interrupted as he broke up into a violent coughing fit; Kisame quickly ended the fight and ran over to Itachi's side.

"Hey, Itachi you gonna be okay?" He asked a small tone of worry in his voice, although it made Itachi wonder if it was out of genuine concern or because Kisame would have to carry both of them and fight of enemy ninja at the same time. Although Itachi was nearly certain it was the second choice that was the right answer. After recovering from his small fit Itachi nodded solemnly.

"Let's just go."

**Dear Agony**  
**Just let go of me**  
**Suffer slowly**  
**Is this the way it's got to be?**  
**Don't bury me**  
**Faceless enemy**  
**I'm so sorry**  
**Is this the way it's gotta be?**  
**Dear Agony**

Itachi laid awake in his bed staring at the cold stone ceiling. The silence was enveloping him, but unlike normal silences this one annoying him, this silence made him fidget. Itachi was beginning to hate the silence. It almost made him want to get up and go to the kitchen where he was certain, he would find Tobi, Hidan and Kisame arguing over something.

_Almost._

But Itachi just laid there, staring for anyone who were to find him they would think he were dead but if they tried hard enough they would see the deep slow movement of his chest as it rose up and down. Itachi seemed dead and in his mind he was.

**Leave me alone**  
**God let me go**  
**I'm blue and cold**  
**Black sky will burn**  
**Love pull me down**  
**Hate lift me up**  
**Just turn around**  
**There's nothing left**

Itachi sometimes had to wonder, why. Why did he do it?

He killed his clan to protect the village, throwing away all his respect, his future, his life. He killed his own family, he destroyed his little brother.

_Sasuke._

He still remembered when he was thirteen and Sasuke was eight. The time when everything was okay, the times when Sasuke would look up at him with love and admiration. The times when he wasn't sick or overly exhausted. Oh, how he missed his sweet innocent little brother.

_Why did he have to turn into the boy so full of anger and hatred?_

**Because ****you**** killed everyone, ****you**** cause him to lost himself. To become the ****monster**** you are.**

Itachi hated that voice, only he ever heard it, but that voice seemed to taunt him, to continuously remind him that he had nothing.

**Somewhere far beyond this world**  
**I feel nothing anymore**

Itachi sat in the chair were only the clan leader was suppose to sit, in a completely relaxed manner, a manner that he knew would piss Sasuke off. But like before, like the night he killed his clan he didn't care. He stopped caring along time ago; probably around the time he fully accepted his death. Unfortunately for Itachi even after all the training Sasuke went through he still wasn't good enough, He _still_ wasn't strong enough to kill him. But at least now, he could prove to be some sort of bother.

**Dear Agony**  
**Just let go of me**  
**Suffer slowly**  
**Is this the way it's g****ot to be?**  
**Don't bury me**  
**Faceless enemy**  
**I'm so sorry**  
**Is this the way it's gotta be?**  
**Dear Agony**

Itachi walked over to Sasuke, taking everything in his being to not collapse right there and let his disease take him over. Susanoo was beginning to evaporate, as he walked forward. Itachi seemed to be completely out of it but he needed to get to Sasuke. Who was currently backing up into a wall, terrified of because of his brother. Itachi stumbled forward again. And he lifted his finger to Sasuke's face, as he walked forward. Sasuke hit the back wall looking like a terrified child. Until Itachi tapped his fingers against his forehead with a bright smile, a smile Sasuke hadn't seen since he was a child. Confusion hit Sasuke as Itachi's blood ran down his face, and Itachi dropped to the floor dead. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks,

_Itachi was dead._

**I feel nothing anymore**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Song: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin (Obviously)

And for those who have noticed, the Summary changes for each chapter written.


	4. Evil Angel

**_Evil Angel_**

_"You were suppose to protect me, you were suppose to make them go away"_

* * *

Hold it together,  
birds of a feather,  
Nothing But lies and crooked wings,  
I have the answer,  
spreading the cancer,

"Liar." I said in a soft broken voice,

_He's lying, he must be, I-It can't be true._

"It's true. It's your fault, you killed her. You are the reason your mother is dead."

I shook my head, trying to make his words leave, denying it still. I knew it was true, but that didn't mean I wanted to accept it, I couldn't accept it. We never talked about her, for 3 years we never mentioned her, whenever I were to bring up the topic I was told it didn't matter or that is wasn't worth a breath. But the curiosity continued to eat at me like an unwanted parasite. But when I got my answer I wish I had never found out. Ignorance is Bliss.

"It's not true." But I don't know who I was trying to convince, him or me.

You are the faith inside me, no, don't,  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here alone,  
don't Remember,  
remember

_I'm going to die._I ran through the streets as the angry mob of people began to chase me throwing bottles at my fleeing figure. I looked back just in time to see one man throw a Kunai at my back, it hit me. The pain burst through my frail 5 year old body like a flame. I had never been stabbed before and I never wanted to be again.

"Die, you monster!" A woman yelled ruthlessly.

I never understood it, why did they hate me, why did they call me a monster. I'm not a monster, am I? In the midst of my thoughts I began to slow down and one of the men caught me by the arm, as I spun around to face him. He slammed his fist into my face, I recoiled in pain and tried to run again but he had a firm grip on my arm. Suddenly they all surrounded me and began to mercilessly beat me, and cut me and yell things like 'Die you monster!' or 'Leave our village you pathetic demon!' I kept telling them to stop as I sobbed in pain, but they didn't listen, the never listened.**Don't cry, child.**

W-what?

**Don't cry,**

B-but it hurts

**Then make them hurt  
**  
Make them hurt?

**Kill them, make them suffer**

N-no I c-can't k-kill them

**Why not, aren't they trying to kill you, aren't they?**

It's different

**How so?**  
**  
Use my power! Let me do it, I promise it won't hurt**

I-I-

I knew I shouldn't have done it but it hurt so much. So I surrendered my control, I let him kill them. There terrified screams echoed through the night, their dark crimson blood flew through the air. But it wasn't the divine beauty and array of color the bleached the sand that entranced me it was the screams, they were like a melody I had never heard before. A melody I had to hear again.

Put me to sleep evil angel,  
Open your wings evil angel  
I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends,  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior,  
No, don't, leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here alone, don't,  
surrender, surrender

_He hit me._

The green-suited freak actually hit me, no one can hit me, no one can hurt me. Rage flooded my veins, no one could hurt me since I was five, since his powers manifested. I tried to catch the boy who was currently running around the room using amazing speed, I growled as he managed to hit me once again.

**I want him**

Kill him

**What sweet blood this prey has**His echoing voice made me want the boy even more, made me want to rip him apart and suck the blood straight out of his young body. I began to add more chakra into my sand so I could quickly end this game of cat and mouse. As soon as I did he would be mine to devour.

Give it to me

Help me

And he did, the sand flew at an inhuman pace as it finally caught the prey I had wanted, the tan sand began to squeeze his body and I could feel the bones crush beneath the gripping sand, I could smell the crimson liquid pour from him.

Put me to sleep evil angel  
Open your wings evil angel, oohh  
Fly over me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe evil angel

Darkness enveloped me, I could feel as the Shukaku was ripped from my body my life went with him. Death didn't hurt, actually it didn't feel like anything, there was just nothing, no heaven no hell nothing. But what could I expect Jinchuuriki probably never got an afterlife after all our life was cursed, we were monsters.

Put me to sleep evil angel  
Open your wings evil angel, oohh  
Fly over me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe evil angel

"Gaara," A woman's voice broke through the darkness, I looked around for the source of the voice however I couldn't see anything.  
"Baby, you're here." Suddenly a woman with brown eyes and light brown hair appeared in front of him, he knew that woman. He had seen her picture so many times.  
"M-mom." She nodded her brown eyes glittered with happiness as he recognized her, she took his hands and smiled bittersweetly.  
"Gaara-Baby, It's not time, you cant be here, not yet." She whispered, My eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused, she shook her head.  
"Go back."  
"How?"  
"Only you know you're way through the darkness." I shook my head this time,  
"But I wanna stay!" She laughed happily,  
"I know you do, but it's not your time."  
"I love you, baby."  
"I-I love you too M-mom"

Suddenly, all the darkness disappeared and a shining blue light began to envelop me. The next thing I saw surprised me I could see Naruto and Sakura, and many people from my village all looking happy and relieved.

**"Welcome Back Gaara!"**

* * *

**Please Review!**

I dont own Naruto

Gaara couldn't use Shukakus power until he was five if there was any confusion about that.


End file.
